Fernweh (Pepper)
|-| Summary = ''Appearance *Emerald-coloured eyes *NightWing female with green undertones *Sickly and gaunt *Shackled and chained *Skeletal figure *Walks with a slight limp *Wings restrained to her sides *Teeth and claws are blunted Personality *Reserved and withdraw *Secretive *Intensely introverted *Sullen and sombre *Insensitive *Judgemental *Logical and intelligent *Hurt and broken and doesn't know who she is Trivia *Pepper's first OC! *Originally a NightWing/RainWing hybrid *Quintessence was going to be her sister *Epoch was going to be a close friend |-| Appearance = Appearance '''Fernweh' is a young NightWing dragoness. Her horns are an opalescent white, her chafed scales a dull and slowly greying black - her eyes are a glassy shade of dark emerald, with lighter strands of gold weaving around her slit pupils. She is small and gaunt for her age. The scales of her wrists and ankles are blistered and raw - she rarely walks more than she needs to, as her limbs are shackled with heavy bands of iron: never taken off, never removed, never ignored... In her left ear is a yellowed identification card, which reads "NightWing/102." Tied around her forearms are two separate bands, each colour-coded so as to convey the different appointments and therapies that she is required to attend: red, blue, green, white, and yellow, all neatly printed in blocky, mesmerizing squares. She walks with a shuffle and a limp, with her head hung low. Her teeth are blunted, as are her horns and claws - she often drags her tail behind her, and would keep her wings down as well if it weren't for the cages of metal that strap them to her sides. Work in progress! |-| Personality = Personality Fern is an introverted dragon, for the most part - she is quiet, and likes to keep to herself. Before Fern was placed in the Home for Broken Dragonets, she was a logical status-climber. Astounded at those who broke their word, horrified by the cruelty of the world, she strove to be a honest, dependable and purely autonomous individual with a sparkling reputation. Easier said than done. She was always somewhat insensitive and judgemental, which forced others away from her. It was hard for her to make friends, even harder for her to keep them - she was a rigid rule follower, which earned her the respect of the more traditionally-minded aristocrats. Now, however - two years after she arrived to the Home - it is hard to catch a glimpse of her true personality. She keeps to herself, talking to no one - none of the nurses, none of the doctors, none of the other patients. She spends her time scraping stories, poems and drawings into the walls of her cell and refuses to go anywhere, unless it is absolutely necessary. Work in progress! :3 |-| Relationships = Epoch Epoch is Fern's father and the closest thing to her heart. The two share many fond memories - of Fern splashing along in a shallow pool while a laughing Epoch holds her up with his star-speckled wings. It was Epoch who fought the hardest to keep Fern out of the Home, and for that she will forever be thankful. Quintessence Quintessence has always thought of Fern as somewhat dangerous - she avoids her daughter when she can help it, and was almost relieved to register an application for Fern's integration into the Home. Epoch is oblvious to this fact, however - a crushing weight of guilt rests on Quintessence's shoulders, and Fern knows it. Aurora Aurora was Fern's best and constant friend before the Home. Currently, Aurora doesn't know where Fern is, and Fern thinks that Aurora has abandoned her - both still cling to a sliver of hope that they might see the other again, and Aurora often holds imaginary conversations with Fern. Phosphenes Phosphenes is the SeaWing caretaker of the Home and the personal guardian of Fern - she despises him, while he pities her - he is often relieved that he is not in her situation, but a small sliver of guilt is lodged close to his heart...always on his mind, he often wishes that she didn't hate him, and that she understood the dilemma that he is in. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress